Please Don't Stop the Rain
by psychemenace
Summary: Reishi and Mikoto meets at a shed while both of them were trying to take shelter from the rain.


**Summary:** Reishi and Mikoto meets at a shed while both of them were trying to take shelter from the rain.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

The air was cold and damp, the stars in the night sky were starting to be engulfed by darkness that one could very well tell it's going to rain. The streets did not stir, there was nothing unusual, just merely the flickering of lights, the shadows of passers by and skyscrapers and their silhouettes' obscure chiaroscuro on the pavements. The cumbersome air seemed to worsen as time passed by. Thunder roared from far away and when its crackling sound began to fade, rain poured blatantly on the ground. The hissing sound of the rain drowned everything, even the sound of the evanescent motor of cars and the muffled sound of traffic. The road shone like silver and seemed to be covered with mist. People ran for shelter with their hands covering their heads and the ones with the parasols opened them and resumed their walk only to do it briskly.

The streets started to get empty as the rain progressed its hissing sound. The tinkling of the raindrops from the rooftop of the shed sounded so profound in Mikoto's ears that the hissing sound in the background didn't matter at all. He found himself staring at the dark sky and the grayness of the raindrops that looked like tiny broken lines in the air.

Out of those empty streets a figure was walking towards the direction of the shed where Mikoto was taking shelter. The figure sauntered elegantly, his mind out of sorts with regards to the rain. He was clearly not paying attention to the icy drops coming from the heavens and the sensation of clothes sticking to his skin. He was soaked from the rain. When he reached the shed he was surprised to see that someone was there before him. Someone he knew very well. He pretended he didn't see him and leaned on something to steady himself. Reishi heaved deeply and wiped his forehead using the back of his hand.

Mikoto looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Reishi soaked from the rain with his hair down and dripping and his scepter4 uniform a bit disheveled. The red king looked away and puffed on his cigarette. He wasn't expecting to ran on the Blue King. He closed his eyes to get rid of being conscious of his nemesis. He could hear the beating of his heart accompanied by the cacophony of the rain and the wind and the rustling sound coming from beside him. He took a peek and to his surprise, he saw Reishi taking off his soaked uniform. He took off the cloth near his chest and unbuckled his belt. There was something in the way he took them off that stirred something in Mikoto. After that, he took off his over coat and hang it on his right arm. He loosened his collar and unbuttoned the first 4 buttons of his white shirt. Mikoto was surprised. The blue king's crenulated shirt stuck to his body and the transparency that have been imposed on him because of the rain emphasized his muscular body that Mikoto couldn't help retorting a remark.

"You're more muscular than I thought Munakata."

Reishi didn't reply. Mikoto thought the cooing sound of the wind and the pattering of the raindrops against the ground obscured his words. Reishi was still gazing down, his wet hair and his long lashes was the only thing that Mikoto could make out. The red king was kinda annoyed at Reishi's silence. He moved closer to the blue king and looked over his shoulder to see the man's face clearly. Reishi fixed his glasses and turned to his direction. Both of them were surprised at their closeness and both of them looked away at the same time. Their faces lit up a bit, Reishi's pallid figure didn't falter, the rain must be taking all the heat in him. The trickling sound of the raindrop and the passing by of cars from time to time interrupted both of their thoughts. They let time pass by without saying anything, Mikoto could very well tell that something was wrong with the Blue King. He would usually wittily retort after being taunted but this time he didn't have the energy to do so. Plus, he was walking alone in the streets soaking wet. The silence amidst the wails of the wind and the shrill sound of haste of the rain against the pavements and the hard wood of the shed made all of these fade into the background. The languor about the two kings made the silence between the two of them seemed unbearable. Both of them couldn't help from hearing the subtle movements of the other and the trifle and slight movements of their eyes, the palpitations of their heart, and the tingling sensation on their skin.

The rain seemed to be taking a long time before subsiding. Mikoto was already anxiously wanting to leave. He furrowed his brow and took a peek at Reishi. He was a bit surprised at first, his eyes widened a little bit and relaxed after a second. His mouth was parted and he felt a kind of melancholy at the sight he was seeing. Drops streamed down Reishi's face momentarily, the plopping sound of water beneath him seemed to calm Mikoto. Mikoto inhaled on his cigarette, there was something quite unfathomable about the plopping sound coming from the blue king and the way he steadied himself beside the red king.

Reishi closed his eyes as he leaned on the woody part of the shed. His breathing was even. He tried his hardest in preserving the heat left on his body. His skin was wan and whenever cars pass by them, he seemed to look more pallid than ever. Illuminated by the incandescent light coming from the street lights, he looked more like a statue. Mikoto stared at him for a bit, dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. The sizzling sound of the cigarette as he crushed it with his feet was drowned by the plop sound of droplets of water that he was so found of listening to. He took off his jacket and put it on Reishi's chest, covering the man. Reishi groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at Mikoto adjusting his leather jacket on him.

"Don't move."

Reishi couldn't say anything. He just closed his eyes gripped on Mikoto's leather jacket as he listened to the subtle movement of the red king's hands as he was trying to cover him with his jacket. Mikoto brushed the jacket gently against Reishi. He wanted to ask why he was soaked and a bit disoriented but thought the better of it. Reishi's figure seemed to strike him in a way he couldn't explain. He brushed Reishi's shoulder for the last time and resumed his position.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. They just stood there, listening to the sound of the rain and their heartbeats melting into one, calming each other with the tranquility and the languor despite the sound of the pouring rain.

* * *

**A/N: **I just had this thought of Reishi soaking wet from the rain and meeting Mikoto and decided to make a fic on it. I was curious on how they would respond to each other but I guess this story didn't have that much conversation because the rain was really getting into Reishi. I wanted to write this as calmly as I could like flowing leaves as they fall from the trees (I guess you could say I love that kind of thing).

I just wanted to satisfy my mind so yeah, there you have it. :)


End file.
